Odio a los payasos
by Viictoriia
Summary: No es secreto el miedo que Booth tiene a los payasos, por mas que lo niegue. Que pasara cuando tenga que enfrentarse a ellos... en una fiesta infantil... Solo puede llamar en la unica persona que puede confiar en ese momento de vulnerabilidad... Bones!


Primer fanfic de bones =D denle oportunidad, no me gusto como lo inicie así que lo bueno empieza mas adelante xD

Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece.

…

¡Como odiaba los payasos!

Pensaba una y otra y otra vez Seeley Booth… ¿cómo es que había aceptado ir a esa fiesta?

…

Todo comenzó hace algunos días cuando Parker le había dicho que tenía una fiesta de un compañero de la primaria, pero cuando su hijo le dio la dirección a él le pareció algo lejos a pesar de que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa y él conocía muy bien a los padres del festejado, Booth se negó a dejar a su hijo solo y como buen padre sobreprotector y sabiendo más de la cuanta todos los peligros que afuera asechaban le dijo a su pequeño que lo acompañaría.

-Pero no es necesario papá, tú tienes trabajo…

-Creo que puedo estar ahí, no tengo nada que hacer ese día y esa hora…

Pero en cierta parte, aquello también se trataba de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, pues con tanto trabajo no había tenido tanto tiempo de verlo como él quería, así que aquello era una gran oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hijo y no lo iba a pensar dos veces. Así los días pasaron y cada día que pasaba Parker estaba más que me emocionado y cuando compraron el regalo ambos padre e hijo se sentaron en el sillón a tratar de envolver el regalo.

-Así no papá, se va a romper

-Yo creo que necesita más cinta

Y inevitablemente el papel para regalo se rompió, y ambos rieron, "no había nada mejor que aquello" pensó Booth y nada podía arruinarlo, pero claro que no podía estar más que equivocado.

-Esto va ser genial, él dijo que había inflables y comida y lo mejor…

Decía Parker emocionado bajando del auto para entrar al patio de la casa en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-¿Y lo mejor?

Le pregunto Booth con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

-¡payasos!

Dijo de un brinco.

-¿Pa-payasos?

Trago en seco al ver la fiesta, al parecer el tema de la fiesta eran… Los payasos… Estaban por todos lados, en la comida, en los juegos, con los invitados, sentados, en los baños y en la…

-¡Hola amiguito! Bienvenido

… En la entrada también estaban…

Le saludo uno de ellos, Con aquella enorme nariz roja y repugnante sonrisa, él estuvo a punto de levantar los puños cuando vio que se acercaba, pero cuando vio que Parker le saludaba con alegría se aguanto. Aquella situación era ridícula, al menos así pensó él… ¿Qué de malo había hecho para merecerse aquello?, no dejaba de repetirse eso en la mente del agente especial del FBI.

-¿¡No son geniales los payasos papa!

Booth solo atino a mover nerviosamente su cabeza afirmativamente mientras emitía un gruñido extraño que quizás era un "si".

Y aquello se convirtió en una pesadilla, él se sentó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a su hijo jugar con algunos otros amigos, totalmente alejado de cualquier payaso y algún otro ser humano, pues algunas de las mujeres se habían acercado a él preguntándole si venia solo y en cualquier otro momento las hubiera alejado fácil y amablemente, pero en ese momento se sentía como superman rodeado de kryptonita. Se estaba asfixiando y cada vez que un payaso se le acercaba tenía ganas de golpearlos o cualquier gente que se le acercara ya parecía no distinguir… Y de repente pensó en llamar a alguien, a cualquiera, pensó en algunos pero los descartaba rápidamente, luego medito seriamente el llamar a Sweets… pero no quería soportar las consecuencias después en el trabajo, cuando Sweets le obligara a tener sesiones sobre aquella situación "embarazosa"

-No, no, no, no

Dijo bajito tratando de alejar a "ese sujeto" de su mente. En su mente flotaron muchos nombres, Cam, Ángela, Hodings, Wenedell y en…

-¡Claro como no se me había ocurrido antes…!

Dijo algo alto, no se daba cuenta de cuan raro se veía sentado en una esquinita oscura y para rematar hablando solo… Ajeno a eso saco su teléfono y miro en su agenta hasta que encontró su número y espero hasta que contestara.

-¿Si?

Contesto simple.

-¡Huesos! Qué bueno que contestas

-¡Que pasa!

Temperance se exalto un momento al escuchar el tono de voz.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… algo… creo

Estaba a punto de continuar pero escucho una voz masculina.

-¿Que pasa tempi, pasa algo?

Aunque se escuchaba a lo lejos podía escucharse como pronunciaba esas palabras con cariño.

-Estas ocupada… lo siento, no quiere molestar

Dijo con la respiración entre cortada cuando levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que un payaso le estaba viendo fijamente y después le sonreía… "mierda" pensó en ese momento.

-No, no es nada…

Y después de eso alcanzo a escuchar una leve pelea entre Bones y la otra persona, pero no parecía algo grave, hasta que ella termino diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer y que se verían luego.

-Dime donde estas…

Suspire y le di la dirección de la casa y aunque Booth trato de quitarle importancia al asunto, ella insistió que estaría en cuestión de minutos ahí. Y como prometió en cuestión de minutos ella estaba ahí, al principio estaba confundida, pues era una fiesta en el patio trasero de una casa… busco y después de un rato diviso entre la gente a Booth y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que parece estúpido pero…

En ese momento aquel payaso que le había visto fijamente y hasta le había sonreído se acerco y saludo.

-Hola señorita, ¿Viene usted con el señor? desde que llego ah estado ahí sentado… con esa mirada… extraña y pensé que se sentía mal… o que no venía con nadie… ya sabe que era uno de esos…

-¿De esos?

Repitió confundida la doctora, después de meditarlo un rato y de analizar la expresión extraña del payaso puedo entender la indirecta de este.

-¡Oh! No, No, él no es… mire ahí está su hijo, solo está un poco mareado…

Brennan trataba de alejar al payaso de ahí antes de que algo malo le pasara… pues la mirada de Booth no era nada feliz y fue cuando Brennan noto lo extraño, la fiesta estaba inundada de payasos, a donde quiera que volteara había uno.

-Ya veo, así que payasos… debes estar asustado…

-¡No estoy asustado carajo!... estoy… estoy incomodo…

Dijo aquello ultimo con un hilo de voz pero tratando de que sonara natural…

Brennan sonrió, mientras que Booth le miraba confundido, ella se puso a un lado y se sentó junto al él, parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco pero aun así se le notaba nervioso, con mucho, mucho valor Brennan acerco su mano a la de Booth y la tomo con suavidad, este se sorprendió un poco y la miro pero ella seguía viendo a la nada, pero en vez de quitarse apretó un poco mas su mano y a ella se le formo una pequeña sonrisa y por fin Booth parecía algo tranquilo, él choco levemente su hombro con el de ella como "un gesto" de "agradecimiento" el cual Brennan capto al instante sonriendo aun mas, sin duda aquellos dos se entendían perfectamente, aun con la dificultad que tenia Bones con las indirectas.

La tarde avanzaba y era hora del "show" la gente se amontonaba a verlo y los payasos comenzaron a hacer distintas mecánicas para que los niños se ganaran premios y se divirtieran.

-Simón dice… tráiganme un reloj

Decía el payaso, los niños salieron corriendo a buscar o más bien a arrancar un reloj de las manos de los padres…

-Ya casi acabamos

Decía el payaso.

-¡ojala!

Dijo Booth algo enojado sin sus zapatos, el cinturón, sin celular, sin lentes, y sin reloj.

-Simón dice… Tráiganme uno de sus padres...

-No…

Parker no tardo nada en llegar con Booth el cual se aferro a Bones.

-Papá vamos…

Decía Parker estirando de la camisa a su padre.

-No…

Decía Booth abrazando más a Bones.

-Porque no quieres ir… si no voy no me darán un juguete…

¡¿Qué porque no quiero ir? Hijo se te hace poco que hay 5 payasos allá arriba… Eso pensó Booth pero obviamente no se lo diría a su hijo.

-Te compro uno…

Dijo pensando que se salvaría de ese modo.

-¡Pero si no vas voy a perder!, no quiero perder… y quiere **ese** juguete…

Buen punto, Booth nunca le había enseñado a Parker a ser un cobarde y nunca rendirse, ahora en ese momento se maldecía a sí mismo por eso.

-Yo voy si quieres…

Hablo Bones.

-¿¡de veras!

Dijo Parker, ella sabía que si Booth iba sin duda algo malo pasaría, se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió al frente, al final los padres comenzaron a hacer algunos mini concursos, en los cuales Bones era bastante buena, Booth le miraba divertido, ella parecía disfrutar aquello bastante.

-Bueno, bueno este es el último…

El estúpido (según Booth) payaso lanzo el último concurso era un acertijo que rápidamente Bones contesto correctamente ganando aquel interminable concurso, Bones y Parker se acercaron a Booth.

-Mira, papá el premio que gane…

Parker se acerco y el dio un cariñoso abrazo a Bones que ella acepto mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-Gracias, Bones, no lo voy a olvidar

Dicho aquello se fue a estrenar su juguete.

-¡Los hice morder el lodo de la derrota a todos!

Decía con una energética risa.

-El polvo… Es el Polvo de la derrota… ah… No importa…

Booth se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por el hombro y ella por la cintura de él y así caminaron juntos.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo eso…

-No al contrario, me divertí mucho… de niña no fui a muchas fiestas… así que realmente estar aquí me divirtió mucho…

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Que genial, tu mamá gano esto por ti

Le dijo un niño a Parker…

-No es mi mamá… Pero pronto, cuando mi papá deje de ser tan cabeza dura y ella tan testaruda…

Sonrío Parker, que parecía más informado que aquellos dos.

La tarde paso y aquellos dos no se despegaban, pero claro que ese gesto no les iba a salir gratis, pues más de una vez tuvieron que callar a una que otra "arguenera" que les preguntaba si eran pareja, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para los dos… ya estaban acostumbrados a esas insinuaciones…

Hi!

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste este pequeño y modesto fanfic, y dejen muchos reviews, me harían muy feliz ;D


End file.
